Itadaki no Keshiki
by Grey Cho
Summary: Aku tak akan melihatmu dari atas. Kau tak akan melihatku dari atas. Kita akan melihat satu sama lain secara sejajar. Lantas, kita berdua akan melihat dunia ini dari atas. [AR]


Ketika dua kepalan saling tinju, mengisyaratkan janji yang tak perlu menggunakan kata, di situlah ikatan dua anak manusia kian kuat. Kepalan tangan itu yang akan mengingatkan mereka, bahwa tak peduli jalan apa pun yang akan mereka pilih selanjutnya, mereka akan tetap bersama, dalam sebuah ikatan yang lebih kuat dari tambang, yang lebih sulit dilepaskan dibandingkan perekat seperti apa pun. Di situlah mereka berjanji, mereka tak akan melihat satu sama lain dari sisi yang berbeda, dari sisi atas. Mereka berdua akan melihat satu sama lain dari sisi yang setara, saling berhadapan. Lantas, keduanyalah yang akan menatap dunia ini dari atas.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

BokuAka

For Dien Pribadi

 **Itadaki no Keshiki**

" **Aku tidak melihatmu dari atas. Kau tidak melihatku dari atas. Kita berhadapan, saling melihat satu sama lain secara sejajar. Lantas, kita berdua akan bersama-sama melihat dunia ini dari atas sini. Kebersamaan ini terasa indah, bukan?"**

Bukit kala malam menjadi saksi, ketika dua pemuda berdiri di atas, mengarahkan dua pasang mata ke lembah di bawah sana. Dua pemuda yang akan menatap masa baru. Lembaran hari dalam kalender yang tersibak, tanggal-tanggal yang berganti, musim yang disubtitusi memaknai awal mereka menjajak masa dewasa. Mereka akan menapaki masa yang menuntut mereka untuk berpikir semakin matang. Masa ketika "bersama" bukanlah segalanya. Masa ketika mereka harus mengendurkan egosentris dan menerima kenyataan bahwa perpisahan akan datang. Namun, di bukit ini, mereka berjanji, meskipun perjumpaan mereka tak akan sesering sebelumnya, meskipun berjuang demi tim yang berbeda, mereka tetaplah satu … tetaplah pemegang label "burung hantu" yang menguasai malam.

Ya, dua jebolan Fukurodani itu akan berpisah. Bokuto dan Akaashi memperoleh beasiswa di perguruan tinggi yang berbeda, yang keduanya menawarkan program studi unggulan yang juga berlainan, program studi yang diincar keduanya. Bokuto yang ingin memantapkan diri menguasai perhotelan dan Akaashi yang berminat pada hukum. Mereka semula ingin menyerahkan minat pendidikan mereka, bermaksud tetap masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama, menjalani aktivitas voli yang sama. Namun, mereka sadar, meskipun membela tim yang berbeda, tak pernah ada larangan bagi keduanya untuk masih berlatih bersama. Mereka masih bisa berjumpa. Mereka masih bisa bermain voli berdua. Maka dengan demikian, mereka menanggalkan sikap kekanakan mereka. Mereka ulur tangan mereka untuk dua borang universitas yang berbeda, mengisi pilihan yang berbeda, dan mengurus beasiswa untuk dua gedung yang berbeda.

"Kita akan tetap berdiri di lapangan yang sama untuk berlatih, bukan?" Bokuto mengembangkan cengiran.

Akaashi menjawab dengan sinis, sarkasme, bahwa dia sejujurnya tidak ingin melihat Bokuto lagi. Bosan, alasannya. Namun, di akhir percakapan, Akaashi mengutarakan kejujuran, kebenaran hatinya. Dia mengiyakan, bahwa akan ada perjumpaan lain bagi mereka berdua. Bertempat di lapangan dekat bukit ini.

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu dan janji masih ditepati. Akan ada saat ketika mereka berdua berdiri di hadapan, di atas sebuah tanah lapang. Satu bola menjadi rebutan, mereka berdua berusaha mencetak angka. Terkadang, Bokuto terkenang gedung olahraga sekolah mereka, terkenang masa ketika Akaashi bukanlah satu-satunya sosok yang menjadi lawan tandingnya. Namun, pemain lain, rekan lamanya, kini telah memilih universitas lain yang juga berbeda, yang jaraknya jauh lebih membentang ketimbang jarak kampusnya dengan jarak kampus Akaashi yang hanya terpisah dua stasiun. Ah, Bokuto mulai merindukan seragam lamanya. Hitam-putih-kelabu. Warna burung hantu, sesuai nama timnya. Kini, dia dan Akaashi berlatih dengan kaos olahraga bermerk, dengan warna-warni cerah. Tak ada lagi identitas Fukurodani yang tersisa. Mereka bermain voli sebagai pemain baru dalam tim di perguruan tinggi mereka. Tak ada lagi jejak Fukurodani yang tersisa.

* * *

Bokuto selalu menatap punggung Akaashi yang menjauh selepas latihan. Dia masih tertawa beberapa detik sebelumnya, masih melambaikan tangan penuh semangat, menanti perjumpaan lainnya. Namun, ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik untuk berjalan pergi, Bokuto sadar, dia ingin mencegah kepergian Akaashi. Dia ingin melarang Akaashi untuk kembali ke asramanya. Tak ada suara yang bisa dia keluarkan. Bokuto hanya terdiam. Yang ada, hanyalah tangan yang terulur ke depan, mencoba menjangkau punggung pemuda yang kini kian jauh dari pandangan.

'Jangan pergi, Akaashi.' Batin Bokuto mencoba berteriak. Namun, sosok itu berjalan pergi.

Tangan yang terulur itu kini kembali terkulai. Pada akhirnya, Bokuto ingin memonopoli Akaashi. Pada akhirnya, bertemu untuk berlatih saja tidaklah cukup. Pada akhirnya, dia semakin rakus, serakah ingin mendominasi kehidupan Akaashi.

Tak ada. Tak ada lagi pemuda yang menasehatinya dengan sinis. Tak ada pemuda yang akan menyokongnya, pemuda yang tahu cara memijak gas semangat di dalam diri Bokuto. Tak ada pemuda yang mau mengerti dirinya lagi. Akaashi akan kembali ke asrama, berkumpul dengan teman barunya. Dia akan menasehati teman barunya, rekan satu timnya, dan orang itu bukanlah Bokuto.

Keserakahan ini menyedihkan.

Mencoba menenangkan pikiran, Bokuto berjalan ke bukit yang menjadi tempat kesukaan dirinya dan Akaashi. Pemandangan dari atas sana selalu mencengangkan. Dari sana, dia bisa memandangi seisi kota dari kejauhan, melihat lampu-lampu yang mulai dinyalakan. Melirik ke sebelah, tak ada lagi sosok yang menemaninya hingga malam. Akaashi selalu kembali sebelum langit benar-benar kelam. Bukit janji itu kini hanya didatangi dirinya seorang.

* * *

"Lagi-lagi membatalkan latihan! Bilang saja jika kau sudah tidak ingin berlatih bersamaku!" Bokuto menumpahkan kekesalan seraya memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Akaashi.

Sudah dua minggu latihan rutin mereka dibatalkan. Alasannya, Akaashi harus mengikuti kegiatan kampus, latihan intensif tim volinya, dan melakukan beberapa penelitian. Memangnya Akaashi pikir dirinya saja yang sibuk? Bokuto seringkali membolos dari latihan demi memenuhi janji untuk berlatih bersama. Dia seringkali lalai mengerjakan tugas untuk mengutamakan janji mereka. Lantas, apa? Akaashi tidak membalas secara setimpal. Perlakuan Akaashi terhadap janji yang dia buat dengan Bokuto berbeda dengan sang pemuda berambut kelabu. Hari ini pun Akaashi kembali membatalkan latihan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bilang ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan esok dan dia harus pergi ke berbagai perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi. Persetan dengan referensi! Bokuto ingin sekali memaki.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia sudah sampai di lapangan yang menjadi tempat janjian. Voli bukanlah olahraga yang bisa dilakukan seorang. Jika ada yang melempar, harus ada pula yang menerima. Begitulah peraturannya, cara mainnya.

Tak menemukan kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan. Bokuto hanya menendangi kerikil-kerikil yang menjegal langkahnya. Sesekali dia memainkan ranting, menuliskan ejekan "Akaashi jelek", "Akaashi menyebalkan", atau "Akaashi monster". Dahulu, Akaashi tak akan membiarkan dirinya merajuk seperti ini. Pemuda hitam itu akan sigap mencari cara agar Bokuto berhenti bertingkah konyol. Akaashi adalah air bagi mental Bokuto yang berapi-api. Namun kini, Akaashi seperti angin, yang secara sengaja mengobarkan sang api.

Bokuto berjongkok cukup lama, kini sembari memainkan ulat bulu di atas sehelai daun. Sampai akhirnya, Bokuto sadar bahwa tugas-tugas menanti di apartemennya. Dia pun sama sibuknya. Namun, dia masih berusaha menepati janji untuk berlatih tiap minggu. Tak bisakah Akaashi menghargai usahanya?

Beranjak berdiri, Bokuto menghela napas panjang. Napas jengah. Omong kosong dengan janji. Pertandingan daerah menanti tim volinya dua bulan dari sekarang dan dia belum sekali pun mencurahkan semangatnya untuk tim barunya di perguruan tinggi. Jika Akaashi saja bisa mendahulukan timnya, kenapa dia tidak? Bokuto tak ingin tim barunya mendulang kekalahan. Tak ingin mencicipi pertandingan baru semenjak masuk ke perguruan tinggi dengan rasa kekalahan.

Kaki sang pemuda mulai melangkah menjauhi tanah lapang. Pemuda itu tak lagi ingin peduli dengan janji. Pada akhirnya, janji memang selalu sulit dipenuhi.

* * *

Suara derap langkah seseorang dipacu di atas jalanan. Dia terengah, mencoba menstabilkan napas. Rambut hitam milik sang pemuda menjadi lepek karena keringat, tapi itu tidak menjadi persoalan. Persoalan saat ini baginya adalah keberadaan mantan pemain jagoan Fukurodani, Bokuto. Suara penuh kekesalan yang sang pemuda perdengarkan membuat Akaashi tak bisa berkonsentrasi, menulis tugas pun yang pada akhirnya dia rangkai dengan pena adalah nama sang pemuda. Pikirannya tak karuan dan di bayangannya, Bokuto tengah berguling-guling sendirian di lapangan, merengek karena sendirian. Usai sambungan telepon yang diputus Bokuto, selang beberapa menit, Akaashi memutuskan meminjam kendaraan temannya, berusaha menjangkau stasiun dan bergegas pergi kemari. Dua jam adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan dari domisilinya ke tempat ini.

Nihil. Lapangan itu begitu sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang jelmaan burung hantu. Melihat ke tanah, Akaashi tertegun. Ejekan yang Bokuto guratkan masih tampak jelas. Meski sedikit sebal, Akaashi berusaha mengatur napas. Ini salahnya. Wajar jika Bokuto kesal. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Pergi ke apartemen Bokuto? Tunggu, di mana apartemen Bokuto berada? Pemuda itu hanya pernah melaporkan tempat tinggal barunya sekali dan Akaashi tak bertanya secara spesifik nama atau lantai kamar sang pemuda.

Membisu, Akaashi menyadari bahwa dia tidak lagi seperhatian dulu pada Bokuto. Dia bahkan tak lagi tahu di mana sang pemuda menetap, padahal dahulu, mereka pulang bersama, melewati gang demi gang dengan sepasang kaki yang melangkah berbarengan.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kedatangan ke tempat ini, Akaashi berjalan menuju perbukitan. Bola mata pekatnya melihat ke bawah, takjub dengan pemandangan kota yang tampak. Ah, di mana dia harus tidur malam ini? Asramanya memberlakukan jam malam. Terlambat sedikit, maka pintu gerbang sudah dikunci. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan tiga puluh menit dari sekarang, dia tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk. Dompetnya dia tinggalkan di asrama, hanya membawa kartu untuk kereta yang nominalnya cukup untuk bolak-balik perjalanan dari sini ke sana.

Tubuh sang pemuda merosot ke tanah, punggungnya bersandar ke pagar bambu di sisi bukit. Sepertinya malam ini dia akan tidur di sini.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Bokuto mencoba menghubungi Akaashi, tapi tak ada jawaban. Semakin kesal, sang pemuda bahkan tak lagi peduli ketika tangannya melemparkan ponsel ke dinding. Jika menjauh adalah keinginan Akaashi, Bokuto akan mewujudkannya. Tak perlu lagi ada pertemuan lain di antara mereka. Jika bertemu, mereka akan bertemu sebagai lawan tanding di arena. Cukup.

Bokuto berkonsentrasi pada tim volinya. Mendapati sang unggulan tak lagi membolos, rekan satu tim tentu menyambut niatan sang pemuda. Sang burung hantu pun larut dalam suasana baru timnya, tak lagi ambil pusing dengan Fukurodani. Nama itu telah menjadi kenangan dan kenangan akan tetap menjadi kenangan. Masa sekarang jauh lebih penting. Timnya yang sekarang. Dia akan mulai menanamkan pemikiran tersebut dalam otaknya.

* * *

Akaashi berdiri menghadap lapangan yang sepi. Satu setengah bulan terlewati dan dia belum juga berjumpa dengan Bokuto. Pemuda itu tak dapat dihubungi. Namun, tetap saja, Akaashi kepikiran. Mereka selalu berjanji untuk bertemu setiap hari Rabu dan Akaashi mencoba tetap memenuhi janji itu meski ada saatnya dia tak dapat menyetorkan wajah kemari. Di antara sekian Rabu, sosok pemuda berambut mencuat ke atas itu tak nampak. Apakah Bokuto mengubah jadwal pertemuaan sekehendak hati? Pemuda itu selalu seenaknya, bukan?

Dia lantas teringat telepon Bokuto beberapa minggu lalu. Telepon yang tak dapat diangkatnya. Usai bermalam di lapangan ini, Akaashi jatuh sakit. Jangankan untuk mengangkat telepon, mengangkat kelopak mata saja sudah sulit. Dia hanya mendengar dering di ponsel dan tak lagi ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ketika mengecek daftar telepon masuk, ada nama Bokuto yang terpampang. Mencoba menelepon balik, Akaashi tak mendapat jawaban apa pun, teleponnya selalu masuk ke _mailbox_. Apakah telepon waktu itu untuk memberitahunya bahwa hari pertemuan digeser ke hari lain? Namun, hari apa? Akaashi tak bisa sering datang kemari, apalagi setiap hari. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu bulan, turnamen antar perguruan tinggi akan dilaksanakan, dia harus berkonsentrasi pada timnya. Dia tak ingin mempermalukan diri di depan tim barunya.

Meski Bokuto tak akan suka, Akaashi tak bisa pergi kemari sampai turnamen usai. Pemuda itu membisikkan kata maaf pada udara, berharap suaranya bisa sampai ke gendang telinga pemuda yang dia tuju.

* * *

Akaashi bertemu dengan wajah-wajah familiar. Ada Kageyama dan Hinata yang masuk ke dalam perguruan tinggi yang sama. Ada Tsukishima yang juga masih satu tim dengan dua kombo aneh tersebut. Ada Oikawa, yang di luar dugaan juga masih berduet dengan Iwa-chan miliknya. Timnya kalah di babak kedua, tak bisa melanjutkan ke babak selanjutnya. Tiga serangkai gagak menahan langkah timnya, padahal satu pertandingan lagi, dia akan bertemu dengan tim Bokuto.

"Bokuto!"

Bola mata Akaashi membulat. Dia mendengar nama sang rekan dipanggil dan menoleh ke samping. Sosok Bokuto berjalan melewati bahunya. Namun, jangankan sapaan, melihat Akaashi saja Bokuto seolah enggan. Pemuda itu bersiap-siap memasuki lapangan, tak peduli dengan tim kalah yang berisikan Akaashi. Sang pemuda berambut hitam menatap punggung sang rekan, berharap ketidakacuhan tadi disebabkan Bokuto tidak menyadari keberadaan Akaashi, bukan karena Bokuto tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Akaashi.

Meski timnya telah kembali pulang, Akaashi masih bertahan di tribun terbawah. Dia berharap, Bokuto akan melihat ke arahnya. Mereka perlu bicara. Akaashi merasa ada kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Teriakan Akaashi, sentuhannya di pundak Bokuto, tak membuat sang pemuda barang sedetik pun memberikan perhatian kepada Akaashi. Bokuto melangkah menjauh, tak lagi ingin berlama-lama sejajar dengan Akaashi.

' _Kita berjanji untuk tetap berlatih di tempat ini setiap minggu. Kita berjanji bahwa kita tidak akan melihat satu sama lain dari atas. Kita akan melihat satu sama lain secara setara, sejajar. Kita akan melihat satu sama lain dengan berhadapan. Kemudian, bersama-sama, kita berdua akan melihat dunia ini dari atas. Lihat! Pemandangan di bukit ini indah sekali, bukan?'_

Suara Bokuto bergema di benak Akaashi. Apa ini? Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia teringat janjinya dengan sang pemuda?

"Bokuto, aku akan menunggumu di lapangan esok sore! Kita masih memiliki janji yang harus kita penuhi!"

Bokuto tak lagi melangkah menjauh. Dia menghentikan kakinya. Sang pemuda menoleh ke samping, ekor matanya menatap Akaashi.

"Janji? Aku tidak ingat pernah punya janji denganmu," ketus sang pemuda sembari berjalan keluar gedung.

Esok harinya, Akaashi menangis sendirian di lapangan tersebut. Bokuto benar-benar tak datang. Tak peduli langit telah menjadi begitu gelap, Bokuto tak akan datang.

* * *

Akaashi selalu mencoba datang ke sana, jatuh terlelap di atas tanah lapang, dan kembali ke asrama dalam kondisi demam tinggi. Dia berusaha menepati janjinya. Namun, semenjak saat itu, Bokuto tak lagi menampakkan batang hidung di tanah lapang tersebut, seakan Bokuto memang sudah benar-benar melupakan janji mereka. Satu, dua, tiga, dan empat. Empat tahun yang terlewati tak membuat suasana dingin di antara dia dan Bokuto mencari. Ketika Fukurodani mengadakan reuni, Bokuto sering tidak hadir. Ketika sang pemuda berinisiatif hadir satu kali selama empat tahun itu, kehadirannya tak lama. Dia juga tidak repot-repot menegur sapa Akaashi. Rekan tim lain sampai dibuat heran. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang dahulu seperti ibu-anak menjadi demikian tidak akur?

Kelulusan menjadi begitu hampa. Empat tahun lalu, Akaashi berpikir bahwa kelulusannya akan dihadiri oleh Bokuto dan dia pun akan menghadiri kelulusan sang pemuda. Namun, tidak. Perang dingin di antara mereka tak juga kunjung reda. Bahkan saat ini, tempat yang Akaashi kunjungi setelah sampai ke kampung halamannya adalah lapangan tersebut. Lapangan di bukit yang berada di antara area kediamannya dan area kediaman Bokuto. Lima belas menit dari kediaman keduanya. Namun, entah berapa lama dari apartemen Bokuto.

Bokuto … apa kabar pemuda itu? Masihkah dia gemar merajuk? Masihkah dia menemukan fase jenuh dalam pertandingan?

Akaashi terus mengukir langkah menuju lapangan. Entah karena faktor usia atau apa, langkahnya kian berat ketika berjalan mendaki perbukitan. Dia mudah terengah-engah, tak lagi sekuat dahulu. Mendengar suara riuh, Akaashi memaksakan langkahnya, mempercepat derap kakinya. Apakah setelah sekian lama Bokuto datang kembali ke sana? Akaashi penasaran.

Penampakan seorang bocah kecil dan wanita yang berada di sana memadamkan antusias Akaashi. Kenapa ada seorang bocah di lapangan itu siang hari begini? Kenapa ada yang bermain voli di lapangan tak terpakai itu selain dia dan Bokuto? Apakah bocah itu anak Bokuto? Hanya itu perkiraan yang paling memungkinkan.

"Kak Bokuto!" Bocah itu menghadap ke arah Akaashi. Namun, kenapa yang dia panggil adalah nama rekannya?

"Oi, minggir."

Akaashi berbalik, mendapati Bokuto berada di belakangnya sedari tadi. Pemuda itu berjalan melewati Akaashi, mendekati sang bocah dan seorang wanita, lalu mengacak rambut bocah tersebut. Akaashi tak tahu, dadanya berdenyut ketika melihat sang wanita memukul kepala Bokuto. Mereka tertawa dan bercanda ria, seolah melupakan eksistensi Akaashi yang ada di sana. Namun, sang wanita bergerak mendekati Akaashi, membuat sang pemuda berambut hitam kembali memaku konsentrasi.

"Akaashi-kun? Aku sepupu Koutarou. Belakangan ini dia mengajak kami kemari. Dia ragu untuk datang sendiri. Dia bilang, dia tidak punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu."

Akaashi mendengarkan penjelasan sang wanita dengan seksama. Bokuto tahu bahwa Akaashi sering datang kemari. Bokuto melihatnya yang berdiri di lapangan dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu bersembunyi. Selama empat tahun, mereka berdua melakukan petak umpet di tempat ini. Bokuto yang bebal tak juga menurunkan harga dirinya untuk sekadar maju menemui Akaashi. Bahkan ketika Akaashi menangis, Bokuto hanya menyaksikan dalam diam. Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang konyol yang tak seharusnya berjanji. Mereka berdua cukup menikmati ikatan itu seperti layaknya menikmati air yang mengalir. Janji adalah beban bagi keduanya. Yang mereka butuhkan bukanlah janji, melainkan kejujuran. Bokuto seharusnya jujur jika dirinya tak ingin berpisah dari Akaashi dan Akaashi seharusnya berterus terang bahwa dia tidak keberatan dengan Bokuto yang masih bermanja pada dirinya sampai kapan pun.

Hanya itu. Tinggal berkata jujur.

Pemuda berambut hitam memandang sosok pemuda berambut kelabu yang salah tingkah. Sang wanita telah undur diri, mengajak serta sang bocah pergi. Kini, lapangan itu hanya diisi dua orang yang terlibat janji.

Bokuto membuang muka awalnya, tapi pemuda itu sontak melemparkan sebuah bola voli pada Akaashi. Mata sang pemuda tidak meloloskan tulisan dengan spidol permanen yang tercetak di benda bulat tersebut. Satu kata saja, yakni "maaf".

Akaashi terkekeh. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjitak Bokuto saat ini juga. Namun, jaraknya cukup jauh dengan sang pemuda. Alih-alih menjitak dengan tangan, Akaashi melemparkan bola voli amat kencang tepat ke kepala Bokuto. Senja itu, dihabiskan keduanya dengan bermain voli. Setelah ini, mereka tak akan lagi membohongi perasaan mereka. Tim nasional menanti dan mereka berdua akan berusaha untuk kembali masuk ke tim yang sama.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
